


We Found Our Secret Garden

by koakuma_tsuri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, It’s all an excuse for porn, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No plot that will affect your life, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koakuma_tsuri/pseuds/koakuma_tsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since word had spread around Asgard of the sightings of a unicorn, Thor had been itching with the need to hunt it. But the quest takes an unexpected turn and he ends up getting something much more valuable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Our Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by myself, so apologies for any mistakes.

Ever since word had spread around Asgard of the sightings of a unicorn, Thor had been itching with the need to hunt it. He had heard of such proud beasts from travellers and seen illustrations of their beauty in Loki’s books. They were fine game for a prince. He beseeched the All-Father to allow him to capture the creature, though he was undecided whether or not to slay and stuff it, or break and back it to become a steed to the measures of Odin’s own Sleipnir. Somewhat reluctantly, the All-Father gave his permission and the following morning Thor set off alone on the hunt. He had been unable to find his brother and was much too impatient to wait for him to venture out of his sanctuary in the library.

Assured of his own success, Thor had only packed the bare essentials – nothing that would last him more than two days. The bag was comfortably light on his shoulder and his sword tapped a lovely rhythm against his calve as he travelled to the Eastern Forest where the beast had be spotted.

Once he reached the forest, apart from the pathway carved through it, it seemed impenetrable upon horseback. Thor knew that such an elusive creature as a unicorn would avoid such a path used by Asgardians periodically. All the tales he had heard were of glimpses deep in the forests, or men lost in the wilderness who saw the beasts at a lake or stream.

Thor was glad to rid himself of his steed – to hunt one-on-one, as nothing but a prince with his own strength and determination to carry him to victory. He left his horse tethered to a spike in a meadow outside the forest, with enough line that it could graze contently until he returned. He would not be gone long, after all.

Inside the forest, the ground was treacherous. Moss covered dried twigs and leaves hid animals that made it impossible to venture in silence. Yet, birds and insects squawked loudly in searched of mates, making Thor believe that perhaps a creature as intelligent as a unicorn would not necessarily equate such sounds as snapping and squealing to danger.

As Thor travelled deeper, the trees and shrubs grew less thick. It was as if the forest had a crust to protect it from intruders. Thorns gave way to flowers that smelt of exotic perfumes and their petals were such beautiful colours that Thor spent moments to wonder and assess which ones would adorn raven hair most to his liking. But he chuckled at his own musings, and with his hand upon the hilt of his sword, continued on his quest. Flowers would not win him the favour of his brother.

Sometime in the afternoon – the trees still obscured most of the sky so Thor could only just estimate the angle of the sun – he stumbled across a stream. The water smelt crisp and was clear enough to see little fish against the mottled pebbles of the bottom, swimming against the flow. Thor lingered long enough to refill his canteen before following the flow deeper still into the forest. Finding tracks were impossible with the thick carpet of mosses and lichens, so Thor knew his best chances of stalking were finding that which a unicorn needed. Water being the only one of which he was certain.

After perhaps half a mile of following the meandering stream, Thor could see a channel of light cleaved straight into the trees. As his eyes adjusted to the sight, he could make out a clearing. And as he approached, he smelt eternal summer in meadow flowers and wild grasses. The chirrup of grasshoppers and crickets was a welcome change to cicadas and woodbugs, signifying that he had reached what he hoped was prime unicorn dining.

And as he drew closer still, under the din of insects, Thor could hear _singing_. The voice was not desperately faint, but delicate and beautiful. It was like the music that he could still hear playing at the banquet long after he and Loki had retired early to bed. Curiosity piqued, Thor stalked faster through the undergrowth. If the possessor of such a voice was another rare creature, or a water nymph, perhaps it too could be caught. Perhaps Loki could make use of such things, always going on about rare and wonderful ingredients needed for his spells and tricks. But if it were not such a creature, their singing could keep his quarry at bay.

Peeking out through the line of trees that marked the border of a perfectly round meadow that the stream ran straight through the middle of, Thor immediately spotted a slender young woman laying in the shade of a willow tree. She dangled one hand in the cool water, occasionally pulling out a stalk of an aquatic plant that she would use to bind together a small bouquet of flowers. Though Thor had never seen an educated illustration of a nymph, the woman did not seem like one. In fact, the cut of her dress was remarkably similar to those of the palace maidens, though a spring green instead of gold. Her hair was black and long waves and curls fluttered in the wind against her face and breasts.

Thor found himself enchanted by the sight and sound of her and wandered without thinking out of the shade of the forest towards her. She must have detected the movement immediately as her head snapped up from her flowers to him. Even with a distance of a dozen yards between them, Thor recognised the exasperated glare upon her face without fail. Two questions fought for first place on his tongue as he paced closer with heavy footing. He opened his mouth, nearly blurting them out at the same time but was silenced as Loki grabbed one of the little bouquets she had made and uttered a too-familiar spell to charm it.

“Hold this.” Loki held out the flowers, which Thor took without question. He was long used to the feeling of becoming invisible – how the coolness of Loki’s magic would wash through his body.

Thor settled to sit besides Loki, his back against the silvery bark of the willow. Despite his brother’s irritability, he found his eyes repeatedly wandering to Loki’s exposed bosom. Though his affections for his brother ran deeper than any other, Thor still appreciated the female body. He had always appreciated _this_ body, when it was seldom taken, even more knowing that it _was_ his brother. “Why are you—?”

“You don’t know much of how to catch unicorns, do you?” Loki cut him off, and whilst her voice was so characteristically acerbic, it was so much softer than it was in his normal body. Thor could not help but wonder if it sounded that way wrapped around moans of his name, but quickly silenced the thought as Loki’s head jerked to glare out of the corner of those green, black-rimmed eyes. “You cannot hunt them like deer, Thor. They are not _animals_. They will not be bested by power and stamina. A trap must be laid with the perfect bait.”

Thor stared as those eyes filled with a look of purpose. Words he had almost forgotten, they had been written beside those illustrations of unicorns in Loki’s books though he only remembered them as Loki had read them, returned. Unicorns were beings that loved purity, things as white and beautiful as themselves. “A maiden,” he muttered needlessly and his eyes roamed Loki’s form with wonder. He made a fine woman, of a figure no creature – man or beast – could resist.

“A virgin.” Loki said flatly.

Thor jerked back a little, staring at his brother’s face in profile like he had been slapped with the revelation. He knew Loki was a virgin. He _knew_ as since puberty he had been forced to find release in Loki’s hands, mouth or between his clenched thighs. He never knew _why_ Loki kept on denying him full reign of his body. In moments of denied insecurity, Thor had wondered if his love was unrequited and that Loki was only entertaining him.

“…Is that why…?” Thor hated how weak his voice sounded, but Loki did not react harshly to it.

“Yes,” came an honest reply, and Thor thought he could sense remorse in that voice. His brother was a fine actor, but could never hide _everything_.

Thor could have groaned, he could _shout_ , yet he reeled on Loki in pure frustration. He still clasped tightly to the charm and it was the only thing that kept him from grabbing his brother and shaking her. “ _Three years_ , Loki!” he hissed, “Three years we’ve been… _doing_ , and you never thought to _tell_ me?!”

Loki turned to him just as bitterly. With this face, she looked even more feline, composed and vicious. Thor thought it must have been those kohl-defined eyes, or those blood-red lips. “You’d have dismissed it as _foolish_. You would not have respected such wishes. You’d not have the _patience_ to,” then those eyes softened somewhat, echoing the strange look Thor always saw in them whenever he asked for permission to take and claim his brother. He never understood it before, but now he could read the anguish of self-denial. “I did not expect that luring the creature would take so long.”

Thor raised his free hand to brush Loki’s hair away from her face. Her skin felt softer, like the finest velvet, though her hair was exactly the same. He threaded his fingers deep into it, to curl around Loki’s neck in his favourite gesture. He knew he should have been angry, but he never could stay angry at Loki for very long, especially like this. Especially when she looked so _devastating_. “Why?” he breathed the simple question, yet one that held so much frustration and anguish.

Loki blinked in flat disapproval. “You have no _idea_ of the _power_ that a unicorn’s horn has, do you? The _magic_ it possesses. I _need_ it, Thor.”

Biting his lip, Thor looked so deeply into Loki’s eyes. There was such desperation, such obsession… It was torture to see, because Thor wanted – had dreamed since childhood – a unicorn’s head mounted as a trophy, horn and all, on his bedroom wall. And he knew that no compromise could be reached between them as a unicorn without a horn was a dead one.  He slid his hand back down to his side, deflated. “But…I—Loki—I—”

Loki’s eyes lost their delicacy, hardening to crystal and her lips curved dangerously. Thor could not miss the way she turned – she _slid_ – in that female body towards him. Her breasts were so warm and soft against his bare arm. Thor’s breath was stolen; his gaze captivated at the utter wanton desire upon his brother’s face.

“This is the reason I’ve denied us for so long, Brother. Do not make it in vain,” Loki whispered so quietly, with all the child-like innocent pleading that had once been genuine in her. Thor just flapped his jaw as his two heads fought an epic battle against each other.

“But—I—”

“Let me have the horn, Thor,” Loki pressed her breasts even closer. Thor groaned as his muscular arm slipped into the valley of them, uncovered by the cut of the dress. He could already imagine his tongue tracing that path; his cock sliding fluidly between them. “And I’ll let you have me. _Like this._ ”

Thor’s azure eyes snapped up from Loki’s bosom to her face, stunned.

“Do not think I don’t know how you’ve watched me in this body,” Loki smirked, her very voice venom. Thor flushed a scarlet to rival his cape. “Do not think I don’t know how you _ache_ to push into me, plush and wet and _open._ So _wet_ for you, Broth—”

“Alright!” Thor hissed loudly, arousal burning torturously hot to his groin and he could not look at Loki again; could not hear one more word. After a few moments of literal silence, though Loki’s smirk of victory _screamed_ at him, Thor repeated his declaration, unable to take it back even if he wanted to. Even if his warrior’s pride won the battle against his lusts. “Alright.”

Loki hurriedly grabbed another little bouquet and enchanted it. Her slim fingers shook in what Thor took as anticipation. After three long years – maybe even longer – what Loki wanted so badly was finally in her grasps, with Thor’s sacrifice. The blonde prince hoped that Loki would remember that when they next fought.

“Here. Now not even a unicorn will detect your presence.” Loki offered the flowers. Thor looked at them as he took them.

How the delicate pastels of the petals would compliment not only Loki’s milk-white complexion, but the beauty of her eyes. Thor tucked the flowers into his collar and took another bunch to slide behind Loki’s ear, how he had seen many maidens adorn their hair.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Loki smiled far-from demurely at the words she was so used to hearing. In every form, Thor made sure to say them as Loki _was_ striking whatever he chose to be. Even his magpie had feathers more iridescent than any other, and his horse so sleek and fine Thor caught himself yearning to ride him. But he had so many other fantasies of Loki bare and sweating beneath him, muscles screaming in exquisite agony.

“Patience, Brother, you shall have me soon enough.” The raven maiden-prince spoke softly then turned her head back to the open meadow and started to sing again. Now close enough to distinguish Loki’s notes from those of the grasshoppers, Thor recognised the song as a poem popular amongst children.

A maiden mourned the loss of a lover who did not return from battle. In early adolescence, Thor understood the honour of dying in battle and thought the maiden selfish for her sorrow when her lover was welcomed in Valhalla. But listening to it in Loki’s voice, he could imagine not retuning from war. Whilst Loki too knew of a warrior’s preferred end, Thor believed he would mourn like that maiden. And Thor knew that should something happen to his brother, he would be inconsolable.

It was so beautiful, so haunting, that Thor was not surprised when a large white shape emerged from the forest before them. The unicorn hesitated for a moment making Thor fear that somehow Loki’s cloaking magic was insufficient. But slowly, the beast padded closer, drawn by the sound of Loki’s voice. Thor remained more still than he had ever been in his life, even during the games they had played as children, where the first one to move would have to lick the frog they just found.

The unicorn was at least three hands bigger than Thor’s steed, though still smaller than Sleipnir. Its mane was wild and wavy, hanging into the largest, most expressive eyes he had ever seen in any animal. It looked upon Loki in pure adoration, no fear or inhibitions. The horn of it was maybe just over a foot long and looked as if it were made of pearl. The curiosity of his boyhood called for him to reach out and touch it, though he still so very badly wanted to capture and tame it.

There would be other beasts, he told himself. Other unicorns he could have. Perhaps by the time he was as old as their father, he would have stables of them.

Thor watched as Loki lifted a hand and the creature bowed its head to allow her to stroke its long nose with such tender reverence. Loki laughed, such a flighty and feminine sound that brought such heat back to Thor’s groin.

The unicorn snorted and one hoof kicked at the ground as if it could _smell_ Thor’s arousal; the impurity of his thoughts. Admirably, Loki did not react, only started to sing again to avert the beast’s attention back to her. After a minute or two, the unicorn’s long, slim legs folded and it collapsed to the ground with its head on Loki’s lap. How it stared up at her, unblinking until those chestnut-brown eyes closed in content. Loki stroked along its neck to calm it further into slumber.

When, and only when, they were certain that the unicorn was resting, Loki materialised one of her many hunting blades and slashed a clean, deep wound down the length of the beast’s neck. It jerked up and made an awful sound that would haunt Thor’s dreams, but could not fight as sweet-smelling blood poured freely from the slit.

Loki’s dress did not so much soak up the blood as it _drank_ it. Staining it all crimson, Thor realised that it was enchanted to do so. Perhaps the blood had some other magical application, or Loki was just reluctant to let anything go to waste. His brother remained strangely peaceful even as the great creature died on her lap. Those delicate fingers still clutched to the knife, sticky and glistening with blood.

“We shall carry it home,” Loki said. She turned and picked the enchanted flowers from Thor’s collar with her clean hand and cast them into the stream to be carried away. “I will fashion a horn of crystal for you, and whoever should see your trophy will be none the wiser.”

“You’d let me have the body?” Thor muttered dumbly, and pretended that he did not find the unimpressed boredom in Loki’s eyes incredibly familiar.

“Even I would not have such beauty go wasted,” the raven maiden-prince stroked the muscular body of the beast as if it were still alive. “Besides, if you were to return without a prize, Father would be suspicious.”

Confused, Thor muttered, “…you don’t want him to know you have the horn?”

Loki averted her eyes sharply in a gesture Thor knew well. He also knew not to press the question as Loki was liable to vanish and leave him to lug the almighty carcass all the way through the forest and back to the palace on his own.

Then Loki pushed herself free of the unicorn and washed her blade and hands clean in the stream. The former then vanished in a wisp of green-tinted mist. Thor watched as she stood, looking about as tall as she usually was, but with such gorgeous curved hips and a little waist. Thor thought he could almost encircle it in his hands and groaned at the tortuous delicacy of his brother in that body.

He had no _idea_ how to react when Loki, facing him with her chin held at a regal angle, raised her feminine hands to her gently sloping shoulders to slide the dress from them. The heavy, red-stained fabric slid from her frame like a dropped veil. Thor’s breath caught in his throat and thoughts were denied him as his blood pooled in his groin, making his cock almost instantly hard. “ _Loki_ ,” he growled and drank in the sight of her.

As creamy as he always had been, but _soft_ where he was usually lean, she was a vision. Her breasts were tempting mounds with rosy peaks that peeked teasingly through her long hair. They were moderately sized, as were many of girls’ Loki’s age, yet Thor thought they would still fill his palms. All of the maiden-prince remained hairless, and Thor could see the glisten of wetness between her legs.

“ _Come_ ,” the word slipped out as Thor offered his hand. The beast that lay dead barely a metre from him went forgotten as Loki took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled and manhandled into straddling him. Thor gazed down in illicit hunger as those legs spread, revealing the petal-soft, pink flesh of Loki’s cunt. His cock strained for freedom against his breeches, almost painful and so _close_ to where it yearned to be.

He had little patience, not from age or nature, let alone the pent-up sexual frustration that burned a need so hot in him that he threatened to burst much too soon. Both his hands flung up to the first clasps of his hunting armour and both his wrists were caught in Loki’s fingers.

“Allow me, Brother,” Loki purred and Thor let his hands drop limp. She immediately set to undressing him, slowly and torturously so. Every time Thor reached to kiss her, Loki leaned back or denied him with a turn of her head, seemingly focusing completely on her well-practiced task. Consciously coaxing each fastening rather than simply yanking them free. Never before had they been so languid in their not-so lovemaking and the anticipation was driving Thor to the brink of his sanity.

His hands refused to remain idle and slid towards the heat radiating from Loki’s cunt. Her breath shivered out as he caressed her thighs, thumbs tracing circles against the sensitive insides that his cock knew so well. The tips of his fingers brushed Loki’s outer folds and found them smooth and slippery.

Thor ran two fingers the length of her slit from bottom to top in curiosity. “Have you played with yourself in this form?”

Loki hissed in a breath, tensing as he brushed her clit. “No.” Thor chose to believe that she wanted to give him another chance to teach her carnal pleasure. The memory of three years ago was still so fresh, of Thor teaching the boy how to hold his own cock; how please himself. And it was when _Loki_ reached to take Thor in hand and bring him to release, without request but with a smug grin that had become common upon his alabaster face, that their relationship had developed to something _more_ : a secret. The difference here, was Thor had little idea of how a female body actually _worked_.

She tugged away his breastplate and Thor could not miss how white her knuckles were as she clutched it. He grinned and found himself finally allowed to kiss around her mouth, holding the back of her neck in his spare hand, making sure that she remained close to him. He gently circled her clit, loving how slickly he could move in her juices, and tasted those quiet moans that slipped from her.

“So _wet_ , Loki,” Thor murmured. He let his fingers wander, changing the position of his hand so that his thumb was pressing constantly against the sensitive little nub, but he could rub his pads around Loki’s virgin hole until she moaned and keened, and those muscles twitched and relaxed, opening her up for him as he always fantasised. He did not want to hurt her, but wanted to please her so that Loki remembered it for the rest of his life.

He dipped one finger in and Loki clenched around it, fighting the intrusion though her head was back on her shoulders as she gasped in pleasure. Thor was sure to be gentle, feeling the slight resistance of her hymen and was careful not to damage it. One finger was all he would risk, and all Loki could take, and all he wanted to do - aiming to tease her into wanting _more_. Loki could be so demanding in their games, constantly asking Thor to swallow down more of his cock, grasp him harder, stroke him _faster_. Loki was insatiable and was soon rocking down to spur his hand into a penetrative motion. She rubbed herself against his thumb and Thor could feel as her clit swelled at his continued touch.

“ _Brother_ ,” she moaned quietly to Thor’s chin. Her teeth rasped the stubble that was trying to grow there, leaving red lines that he could feel tingle. The experience of her hands faltered, missing catches and laces, though the golden prince cared little once he twisted his finger inside Loki’s body, feeling her jump and grind those beautiful breasts against his chest. “ _Gods_. That feels _good_.”

Thor grinned unexpected victory, keeping his finger crooked deep and massaged the spot inside that he had heard so much about. Loki reacted more spectacularly than the faceless maidens in his friends’ tales. Their lips were in no way as red, and their hair did not fly like ebony silk threads as she tossed her head back. Only Thor’s hand between her shoulder blades kept her from collapsing back. How intense it must have felt, to have her so boneless when Loki was no stranger to stimulation.

Where his finger remained buried inside her, Loki began to rock her hips gently against his hand. The motion like waves, hypnotising and Thor could feel her breasts ripple and bounce and he ached to be naked against her. He pressed harder inside, making her moan loudly, gasping his name.

“Loki,” Thor murmured in reply against her lips. Such power flooded him, making his brother dance upon a finger – his brother so mighty as to trick even the most astute of beasts, and kill it cleanly. A smug twist took to the blonde’s lips and he started to rub against Loki’s sweet spot in earnest. Her hips doubled in speed and vigour, becoming so gorgeous in her abandon that Thor hissed in breaths as he felt his cock leak with impatience.

“Thor,” she moaned, stealing his breath with how arousing it sounded in that voice. So delicate and needy, she chanted it as if it would summon her climax. Thor felt her muscles clench around that finger and kept on teasing her until she tensed above him.

Hot liquid burst from her hole, dribbling down Thor’s palm and wrist in an almost ticklish way as her internal walls clamped down and throbbed around him. She was more beautiful than ever, with her clever lips wrapped around lilting vowels and her long, lush eyelashes feathered against her cheeks. Her cries of ecstasy were incomprehensible as she thrust herself down his hand, riding it through the waves of her orgasm.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor breathed into her gasping lips, smiling and laughing at her vulnerability, “so _beautiful_.” Slowly, he eased her back to lie amongst the grass and wildflowers. Never before had she looked so innocent, flushed against the pastel meadow, pure in her nakedness were it not for Thor’s hand still lost in her folds.

She seemed incapable of speech, only groaned as Thor slid his hand free and spread all her wetness over her stomach. Loki quivered at the touch, finding her breath again and raising her hands to grasp the woollen shirt that covered Thor’s chest and tugging it over his head. He helped her, shifting to remove and cast it aside and not even caring where it landed.

In his eagerness to feel all of her pressed against him, to explore and play with those plump breasts that moved so tantalisingly with each breath, Thor forgot to remove his trousers.  It was only when he nestled his hips between her legs, that the constricting leather pronounced itself. It was so very different to the thighs that enveloped him when he and Loki rubbed their cocks together. He had barely felt those mounds against his chest before he pulled back. Kneeling and fumbling with the laces of his breeches with numb fingers, Thor noticed a smirk that had stained the bliss upon Loki’s face.

“What?”

“Ah, nothing,” she replied and the words were terribly familiar. She had been thinking, Thor understood and despite his better judgement he was still curious. Usually Loki’s smirk meant some jibe at him. “Would you prefer me a shivering maiden, Brother?”

Thor watched as Loki _became_ that very thing, physically changing nothing but the set of her mouth and her too-expressive eyes. It was an image planted in his mind from his friends’ tales. They seemed to find pride in deflowering such girls, but Thor had always had his brother as he was – with teeth and nail – and his body wanted nothing else.

“I would have you as you _are_ ,” Thor echoed the sentiment and hurriedly pushed his trousers down to his knees. His cock sprang free, engorged and sticky around the head. Slowly – as to appear that ravenous wolf to Loki’s blushing lamb – Thor crawled back into the bracket of her legs. She was still shivering beneath him, he felt as he ran his hands up from her glossy stomach, and he did not know if it was a part of the act, or if she still felt from her climax. The sensation was pleasant, even more so as his hands finally cupped around Loki’s breasts.

When he squeezed them, rubbing his thumbs against her nipples, she groaned in pleasure and keened her hips up to his. “ _Gods_ , Loki,” Thor grunted as his shaft slipped between the lips of her cunt, meeting all that heat and wetness that seemed so much more _intense_ than it had against his fingers. At the admission of his pleasure, and his hips rocking down to slide his cock the length of her slit over and over, Loki returned to herself, all broken-glass-shimmering eyes. Her lips could not be pulled as thin as they could in her usual body, being too plump and red to merge with her cream flesh. So full, Thor could no longer resist leaning down and capturing them in his own.

Thor groaned again and jerked his hips down harder. The kiss was everything their others had been, Loki tasting the same as he always did no matter what form he wore. Always _sweet_ with the slightest hint of something like fresh mint. It made Thor’s mouth tingle and his tongue search for new victory against Loki’s. She was ravenous, eager, and made sounds of such desire. Thor adored how breaths hissed through her nose and she pressed against him when his shaft brushed against her swollen clit.

His brother was no eggshell-maiden, but a Prince of Asgard, and could take all that was given. Thor read in those acrid emerald eyes that he would receive in equal measure. Loki was not one of the palace gardens’ summer flowers that withered with the slightest breeze, but one of the wildflowers that framed her beauty, hardy… but still breakable. Knowing from how tight she had been around one _finger_ , Thor began to push every reserve he had of control into place.

Pulling away from the kiss, Thor reluctantly slid his hands down from Loki’s breasts and shuffled his knees so that there was a distance between their sexes. Enough room that he could take his cock in hand and position himself against Loki’s entrance. His girth completely concealed it, and his brow furrowed with the wonder how he would ever fit inside. He jumped when Loki’s slender hands settled upon his arms.

“It’s alright, Thor,” she said softly, speaking with confidence and conviction. Perhaps Loki had been speaking with the girls at Court, finding out everything he needed to know, as Thor knew the raven prince would never willingly enter a situation without being well-informed.

Thor met her eyes, trusting in them. Slowly, he pushed his hips forwards, towards her. The squeeze around the head of his cock was fantastically intense, so much _more_ than a fist, or even Loki’s pursed lips. Yet, it became tighter and Loki gasped out in a way Thor easily recognised as pain.

He traced the edges of her mouth tenderly with his fingertips.  “Loki, relax. Please,” Thor waited for a few moments, until Loki’s arched eyebrows smoothed out once more. And he held still with barely an inch inside her, kissing away both their uncertainty.

Against his lips, Loki murmured, “More, Brother.”

Though he adored how eager she sounded, Thor only moved when the muscles around his cock loosened that little bit. One hand held Loki’s hips at a constant angle and his other took a gentle hold of her leg, tucked into the crook of her knee, keeping her legs widely spread for his hips. When the whole head of his cock had finally breached her, Thor felt the resistance of her virginity. Gritting his teeth, forever one to _hate_ consciously hurting his brother, Thor pushed in further and rubbed soothing little circles into the back of Loki’s knee with his thumb.

Her pretty face twisted in pain – no more greater than if Loki was struck for his misbehaviour – and Thor bent at the waist to brush their lips together, tasting her shortened breaths. Heat caressed his cheeks as it swallowed down his length. He continued in slowly, enjoying and savouring the plush wetness of Loki’s female form, clenching around his shaft the further he ventured inside.

Thor reached his limit as his hips met hers, and the weight of his balls was supported by the curve of Loki’s buttocks. He wanted a hand free to touch her; trace those lips again, or try to calm the heaving of her chest – momentarily more concerned of Loki’s enjoyment rather than how her breasts moved in that motion – but could only make do with a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Loki,” he whispered softly. “You alright?”

“Of course,” she replied at length, her face contorted, hiding those gorgeous green eyes from Thor’s view.

Doubt rose in him of her sincerity. It would be just like Loki to lie out of some sense of obligation that her part of the deal had been to give herself to him, and to withdraw that now, would perhaps mean handing over the unicorn’s horn. Thor had little interest in that now. There would be other beasts, perhaps bigger ones with even more impressive heads to be trophies. But to feel the wet-silk confines of his brother for the first time – it was unique.

Tracing the line of her jaw with his lips as Thor knew Loki always enjoyed as much as he did, he breathed slowly, conscious to keep every muscle in his body still. “ _Really_?”

Those sharp eyes snapped open a flash of emerald, both demanding yet softened by something. They even looked darker from where desire had flooded them with black. “Move, Thor.” Her voice was much the same as her eyes and Thor was powerless but to follow. He knew that would be how they lived the rest of their lives. Loki would hold the reins, and golden King-to-be would dance wearing a mask of control. “Make me feel _good_.”

Smiling, Thor pressed a chaste kiss to the bare skin at the base of her ear and drew his hips back a little, only to surge forwards gingerly. He could feel as her muscles adapted to his intrusion and shape, hugging around his shaft and squeezing as Loki breathed. She probably was not even aware of it, but if felt delightful and teasing.

 

After a few barely-thrusts, Thor pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside. Loki wriggled her hips, almost smirking at him. Her hands trailed languidly up his torso to wind her arms around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. Thor kept it short, attaching more to her bottom lip as he slid back in, so slick from her former climax and his pre-spending. She gasped as he did so, a pleasured sound that twisted into a chuckle.

“ _Ah_ , more like that Thor,” he could feel her truly smirking now. The curl of her lips was a shape he was well practised in framing with his own. “Open me up for you.”

He hummed in agreement. “I’d never thought you’d be so accommodating.” He teased.

Loki laughed in genuine amusement. It was a sound he so adored, as it affirmed that he was the only one allowed to make such demeaning comments and his brother would take no offense. Her arms tightened momentarily around Thor’s neck, drawing him close so that she could whisper in his ear like she was sharing a secret. “Fuck me and I’ll be _many_ things.”

Hearing such coarse words – Thor wondered where Loki even _learned_ them – drove him into motion, losing the prince in him to a creature of desire but stopping himself from turning into that feral beast that so loved to thrust wildly between Loki’s clenched thighs. Thor rocked his hips back and forth, pressing in until there was nothing more to give and nearly withdrawing the whole of his length from her, each time earning a little moan. He let go of Loki’s leg and allowed it to curl around his waist as his hand settled upon the curve of hers.

The pace set was languorous and tender. The slowest and deepest of thrusts had Loki’s face twisting; her eyes fluttering shut in an expression Thor recognised well. Her lips were perpetually parted, and fell victim to countless kisses. Thor pressed his tongue in as he was his cock to her lower lips, ravishing her mouth and swallowing down the beautiful sounds she made.

“I’ll have you like this again,” Thor muttered in one of those kisses, still half-attached to her lips, distorting his grunt of a voice even more than the pleasure was. He could not miss the shiver of delight that ran through Loki’s entire body at the sound of it. Smirking, Thor wondered if Loki actually _enjoyed_ his dominance. He kissed her again, harder, wanting to bruise those pretty lips to leave his own scarlet upon them.

From their _practice_ , Thor could easily identify when he was drawing close to release. Yet Loki was not.  She made noises of enjoyment, but not those of fulfilment. Blonde brows furrowing, Thor distracted himself with the want to please and satisfy his brother. How selfish and inconsiderate it would be, and insulting to himself, to leave Loki without the memory of orgasm this first time they made love. Buried deep in her, he stilled and caught his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked, disgruntled.

“Nothing.” Curiously, Thor snuck his hand between their bodies and dipped his fingers into her cunt. As his fingertips felt how Loki’s hole was stretched around his cock, Loki gasped in surprise and keened upwards. Her head pressed back into the ground; all her dark hair like waves around her flushed face. Thor grinned and leaned to kiss her chin, cooing at her like he remembered he used to when Loki was a babe. “That’s it. Tell me what you like,”

When his fingers found her clit, Loki moaned. “ _There_ , Brother.”

Hearing such a sound from his brother, so usually haunted by inhibitions, encouraged Thor to draw tight circles against the nub, thirsty for more vocalisations. The more he touched Loki there, the more she moaned and the closer he realised she drew to release.

Pressing another kiss to her mouth, Thor resumed his thrusts. This time, he kept on stimulating her from the outside. Keeping the motion grew increasingly harder as pleasure swept through him was warning waves, distracting him from all but the feel of Loki’s walls clenching and twitching around him.

And then Loki was moving her hips just as vigorously. Nails found the flesh of his back and made their mark. “ _Thor_ , so, so close,”

Speech was denied him, but he tried to communicate likewise in a kiss, grunting against her teeth. His hand tightened around Loki’s hip, wanting to keep her still to thrust into; to keep teasing her clit as white blurred the edges of his vision. Climax descended upon him quickly and wholly consuming.  He grunted like a bull and Loki sang in his ear. Her release registered only as her body closed tight and dripping wet around his cock, making it so much harder, so much _better_ as he pushed in that final time before spurting his seed inside her with shallow, sharp jerks of his hips.

Thor collapsed almost immediately, only just able to miss Loki’s body and meeting with the meadow. Thankfully, it was as plush as any mattress could have been, smelling of grasses and fertile soil. It felt as if he had just won a great battle, exhausted to the extreme but deserving of a rest. Too soon, the exquisite sensation of Loki’s muscles contracting to a slowing beat grew too much for his cock and he slid from her, feeling numb. A simple, lazy movement accompanied by a heavy exhale and he rolled onto his back.

Loki chuckled breathlessly, curling to the shape of his body and laid her head upon his sweating chest. Upon instinct, Thor wrapped his arms around her, as always enjoying the comfort of how affectionate Loki could be in post-coital moments. “I suppose we can sleep for a while, Brother.”

Humming, Thor closed his eyes and stretched out any residual tension in his muscles so he could settle into slumber. “A truly marvellous day. Two grand creatures, mine from now on.”

Another chuckle and Thor felt Loki’s slender fingers twist around his nipple in an attempt of a reprimand, but his body was just too drained to recognise it as anything but a touch. “And both gifts. As usual, you achieve _nothing_.”

Thor freed one hand to teasingly smack Loki’s firm buttock, remaining otherwise unmoving. “Don’t start, _Princess_.”


End file.
